


Red

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Black Tea is a basass, Do not touch black tea's gf, F/F, Ficlet, Mention of blood, not excessive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Black Tea only has one priority in battle.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my work to a side account just for my creative content. It's otakutalks @ tumblr.com - Come check it out!

All it takes is a single instant and Black Tea sees red. It’s both literal and metaphorical, the color that splashes across her vision. The Fallen had gotten past Gingerbread and then past Red Wine as well. Black Tea was ready for the creature to sideswipe her but it pivoted at the last moment and her shot missed. That was not the problem. The problem was that she was the last soul between the front lines of the battle and Milk.

Black Tea turns and takes aim again, praying she’s in time to hit the Fallen. Then the red happens.

Milk’s fingers are cupping her cheek and rivulets of red run past her fingers as the Fallen stands above her, claws glinting wetly. It raises it’s hand again when something stinging runs through its side and it has to step backward and away in pain.

In only a second, where there had been empty space in front of the healing soul, Black Tea stands. The look in her eyes is something sharp and cold, something the Fallen has never truly seen in an enemy’s face before. A tremble of fear runs unconsciously down its spine as it takes another step back.

“You’ll pay for that with your life, scum,” Black Tea hisses past her tight expression. She raises both guns and takes aim.

It’s over before anyone can blink. The Fallen is there and then gone. Black Tea’s shots are rapid and powerful, the force leaving her panting as she glares at the spot where the corrupted soul once stood. She says nothing as she lowers her weapons and turns around. Milk is still on the ground, staring wide-eyed at Black Tea who crouches to be eye level.

Carefully, the brunette reaches out and takes Milk’s hand away from her cheek. The cut beyond has already begun to heal and seal up at the ends. She breathes a sigh of relief and feels the sudden exhaustion of her attack begin to creep in. She drops her head on to Milk’s shoulder and ignores the soft “oh” that her lover lets out. Black Tea smiles and lets the fatigue pull her under. It was worth it after all. No one who harms Milk would ever be spared from her anger, no matter the cost.


End file.
